


Infinite & Unwavering:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A drabble based off these lyrics:With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.





	

With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.

Anna’s widened eyes are solely fixated upon Hewlett. She can not help but take full notice of him, the way she had many times before. Edmund was exceedingly handsome. Especially, when bathed in the splendid pastel-white glow of the moonlight. His root-beer and foam shaded hues come to life with boundless passion as he speaks of the stars and galaxies that loomed far above their heads. This is the side of Hewlett that Anna had fallen in love with years ago. Strangely enough, it was still every bit as enchanting. Well, maybe it wasn’t all that strange because this is the kind of love Anna had yearned for since she was a young girl. 

Hewlett’s exact words were lost upon her ears the very moment his mighty hand encompassed her smaller one. 

“Isn’t it spectacular, Anna?” His smooth and gentle tone beckoned, breaking her out of her quiet reverie. 

Pale-rose shaded lips pull upwards into a nervous smile. “Aye. Indeed it is. But it is made even more so when accompanied by your presence,” she gently remarks. 

It takes a moment, but a pleased grin appears upon his face. He was so grateful that all of his bumbling, during their courtship, hadn’t caused Anna to push him aside or reject him. God couldn’t have blessed him with a stronger nor more beautiful wife; even if she had been at first... an enemy. Gently, he draws her into his arms. Her back slowly comes to rest against his chest. “You know, Anna, I’ve always known that we were fated,” he croons.

“Oh? Is that so, Major?” She half teasingly breathes. Anna is admittedly slightly surprised by his revelation. Her head tips back so that her maple-syrup hues can study him, awaiting further explanation. 

“Its true. From the very moment I met you, I knew there was something special,” Edmund affirms. “However, I really fell for you when I watched you jump out of the rebel boat and into the Sound. I’m so fortunate that you did that... and so is our little one.” His palms slowly and respectfully find their way across her swollen abdomen. If she had abandoned Setauket to join the rebel camp that day, she would have robbed him of all the joy he felt now.

Anna feels a heated blush returning to her face and she fights back the urge to cry. That moment had been one of the lowest in her life. She could almost still faintly hear his voice beckoning across the frigid water for his men to cease firing and rescue her. Had it not been for his intervention then, Anna knew she probably would have been a casualty. Her second husband had always been and continued to be so very good to her. It was difficult to recollect that at one period of time, she had actually considered having him killed.

Hewlett’s smile falters as he sees the silver sheen dancing across her beautiful dark eyes. “Now..... now.... love, there is no reason to cry,” he murmurs sweetly. The gentle and warm bows and curves of his lips press a kiss against the sweeping curve of her nearest cheekbone. 

His doting and affection caused Anna to gush with pride. He knew just how to quiet her troubled soul. It takes her a while to recover emotionally but when she does, the pregnant brunette prompts,“do you want to know the moment my heart started melting for you?” 

“Yes. Please tell me.” He eagerly murmurs, against the shell of her ear.

“It was that night when you first showed me the telescope. When you begged me to call you Edmund in private, instead of Major. And... I... I can’t explain it. But it was the first time I saw you... as something other than my enemy. You let me into your life. Something about your honorable nature and kindness made me want to stay involved,” Anna returns softly. 

Edmund is stunned by her confession and it shows in the way he squints and blinks his eyes. Of all their moments, he had hardly suspected that would be the one that had soften her heart towards him. Still, Hewlett found himself grinning as he recalled that night. His darling Anna had been every bit as gorgeous and desirable then as she was now. He startled from his thoughts as Anna suddenly jilted within his arms. Or had it been Anna? The movement had happened against his palm over her abdomen. 

The brunette’s widened eyes fix upon him. Every coil and fleck of her maple-syrup hues happened to be flooded with golden shades of honey, denoting excitement and worried anticipation. 

It takes Edmund a moment to decipher Anna’s knowing gaze. “Th.... the babe?” He sputtered, feeling his heart practically soar.

Silver orbs slowly trail down her face. “Aye. It be healthy and strong, if the kick be any indication.” She breathes, with a hint of a nervous but giddy laugh playing across her lips. In truth, it was the first time she had experienced such a powerful stirring of the child inside of her. Anna had for the longest time assumed that she’d always be baron. This child was a small miracle. One both parents were pleased to be welcoming into their lives with opened hearts and arms. 

In Hewlett’s excitement, he slowly turns Anna around to face him. His face was beaming with pride and his smile practically stretched from ear to ear. “Oh Anna, I’m so inexplicably happy!” One of his large hands raises to caress her cheek, his trembling thumb slowly wipes away the closest tear. “We’re finally going to have our family and everything is going to be alright. I promise. I’ll take care of both of you,” he reassures her. He ducks his head ever so slightly, till his forehead rests against hers. “Imagine all the possibilities......” he breathes whimsically. 

Edmund’s elation was contagious and it could not be prevented from entering her own veins. His happiness had become the brunette’s priority. Seeing it manifested in such a profound way, made her confident that she had chosen the right path; leaving Setauket behind. Anna could dream of no greater joy than being his wife and remaining at his side for the rest of eternity. 

“I know it will be...” Anna returns, her voice wrought with an abundance of emotion. Any fears and qualms she had over childbirth slowly melted away like ice under the power of the heated sunshine, the moment his forehead comes to rest against her own. “You know, Edmund, you are going to make the most magnificent of fathers. I don’t know what it is, I have done to deserve you, but it must have been something amazing,” she adds. Without further warning, Anna tips her head upwards and leans forward, pressing her pale-raspberry lips to his. She was so enamored with her husband that every other man who existed in her life before him, ceased to be. He was her only love, her world. 

Anna’s small speech blessed him, the way rain does the plants trying to grow in the midst of a drought. Without his even saying a word, she dispels any anxiety he has over welcoming the baby and being a father. Her kiss catches him further off guard but he gladly embraced it. His one sturdy arm wraps protectively around her shoulder-blades as he draws her as close as her rounded belly would allow. Edmund’s lips shower her with every ounce of passion contained inside of him. The fingers of his other hand slowly comb through her deep-chestnut curls. The Major silently vowed to himself that he’d never let any harm come to his beloved family. As long as there was air within his lungs, nothing would rob him of her or their child.

Her long lashes flutter as she is drawn to him as intimately close as possible. Anna’s breath hitched within her throat as she is submerged in his great devotion. Her own slender fingers brush through his short hair. She is content to savor his kiss and return his adoration ten-fold. She internally vowed that nothing would ever get between them, not even a war. 

It suddenly dawns on Anna how beautiful of a thing it was to exist at Hewlett’s side. Their futures were unpredictable. Just as they had been when they had first fell for each other. However, together Anna was certain that they would make it through the storms of life together. No matter what happened, their love for each other would remain eternal, unwavering against the strong gales of change.


End file.
